The universe of internet-of-things (IoT) devices continues to expand, which can lead to transformation of homes, offices, retail stores, warehouses and public spaces. Smartphones, smart thermostats and smart light bulbs have been introduced. Such devices often have a centralized organization, where the relationship may be defined only between the device and its respective managing device. For example, the system may not have more than those two logical levels of device, and therefore no responsibilities are distributed to lower levels in the system.